


How Not to Let People Find out You Are in a Secret Relationship

by Martinwater



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinwater/pseuds/Martinwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes happen when everyone is using an iPhone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Let People Find out You Are in a Secret Relationship

Rafael wasn't even fully awake when the cellphone on his nightstand rang and buzzed. The noise made him groan and reluctantly rolled over on his belly with his head turned to the side. 

"Who is this?" He asked with irritation in his voice. It was such a great night before and he really didn't want the magic to disappear since he’d got a surprising unregulated day off thanks to the annual safety inspection of the DA's office. 

"...Barba?" The voice on the other end of line was, of course, Olivia. Anyone who knew any better wouldn't call him this early in the morning.  But Olivia was an exception. They became good friends since he transferred from Brooklyn to Manhattan. But there was something in her voice  that wasn't usual. Was that surprise? 

"Yes this is he." He mumbled into the phone, still hadn't opened his eyes. "I'm having a day off today, Liv. Just leave me be. I don't care if the  president is asking for me, or I'll be inaugurated as a Supreme Court judge, I'm not working." He rumbled into the phone. Well maybe he cared a  little bit about both of those things.

"Um...okay. I guess I must have dialed the wrong number. Have a nice day off, Barba." Olivia sounded confused at this moment.

"Thanks, Liv." Rafael dropped the phone back on the night stand. He squeezed his eyes shut with a sighed, followed by incoherent grumpy noise. 

"Who is it?" The bump on the bed next to him suddenly moved and proposed the muffled question. He could feel lanky limps wrapping around  his body, scooting closer to him. 

Barba let out a shallow breath and leaned into the embrace of warmth. 

"Olivia." The ADA mumbled. "She knew it was my day off. Ugh, why is my favorite person punishing me?" 

The warm embrace around him slowly unwrapped and took away the comforter at the same time. 

“Hey, give it back. It’s freezing.” Rafael caught one side of the comforter and tried to get back under.

“Nope! No warmth for you. Not today, Satan! Not today!” Was that a snap coming from under there? “Go find your favorite person.”

“Was that Bianca Del Rio?” Rafael looked at the bundle next to him in disbelief. “And was that jealousy?” He teased.

“Ha. Why would I be jealous?” The person under the comforter retorted dryly. “It’s not like I’m in a super secretive relationship that no one else  can know about. Or my man is such a sexy beast that everyone lusts after him. Or my sergeant and you seem more like a couple than we do. So  no. I’m not jealous.”

“Okay, okay, I get it." Barba put his hand up in defense. "But it's not my fault that no one knows about us. No one ever asked and it's very unprofessional to bring personal life into working related conversations."

"Fair enough." The person under the comforter sighed and gave half of the cover back to Barba. "But would you? If someone asked."

"It depends." Barba shrugged as he slipped his legs into the comforter. "There are people you just don't want to lie to. Like Olivia and my mother." 

"Yet your mother thinks you and the sergeant are together." The voice was apparently emitted from a pouted mouth.

"Oh come on. Not again. Besides I told her that I'm seeing someone." Barba looked down next to him, smiling although he couldn't see the other person. "It's not like you told your sisters about us."

"She's pregnant." An eyes peeked through the top of the comforter and watched the man sitting on the bed. "What if she didn't handle it well? She looked up to me a lot when we grew up. I just don't want to let her down." 

"You're telling me that you being gay will make you a bad brother?" Barba raised an eyebrow.

"It's not about me. You have no idea how it feels to be the only son of a cop. I have three sisters, so I'm the only hope for my father to have a manly man in the house after him. But I guess it's already to late to come out to him." Barba can hear a audible sigh from inside the comforter.

"Was he..." Barba wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask, they both knew it was still too early in their relationship for conversations like that.

"Yeah. Shot by a suspect." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't."

"Okay."

Silence filled the room with haste, it wasn't the kind of silence they both enjoy. Their breath became so loud and hypnotic but going back to sleep became an impossibility.

Barba opened his mouth, trying to break the unbearable silence.

"I-" Whatever he was trying to say was cut short by a string of loud noise and vibration from the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?" Barba answered without his normal annoyance cause by modern technology. And he secretly thanked the caller.

"Barba?" Again, the same confusion and the same voice. It was definitely a deja vu worthy moment. 

"Liv. Who else could it be?" He tried so hard not to roll his eyes .

"Carisi maybe? Since this is his phone?" 

Barba's eyes widened and he gasped quietly. He moved the phone from his ear and took a close look at the phone in his hand.

That is exactly why Barba hated new technology. Everyone has the same thing. And only then he took a look at the screen of the phone. "Sarge" written in white letters is the caller ID.

"There's a perfectly logical reason for this." Barba quickly put the phone back to his ear, explaining .

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure Carisi gets better." He could hear the snickering the Sergeant was trying to hide.

"Just..." Barba sighed and continued in a whisper. "He's not ready. So..."

"Yeah, I understand l. Have a nice day, Barba."

"Thanks, Liv." He sighed in relief and dropped the phone on top of the bundle of comforter next to him, hitting the guy inside right on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sonny sat up and for the first time that morning revealed himself to the outside world.

"For you can't bother buying a set of nightstands so we can put our things separately."

“Oh I’m so sorry I don’t own a fancy apartment that has nightstands on both sides of my bed like you do.” Sonny gritted his teeth and pushed his hair back in frustration. “This works for me. You don’t live here so stop telling me what to do about my apartment. Let’s just go back to yours next time. You’ll be more comfortable.”

“Sonny...” Rafael turned his head and looked at the other man. “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“No? Then what are you saying? I'm not bougie enough for you? Is that why this is the first time ever you agree to come over? You're afraid of ending up in some sort of dump that I live in.” Sonny laughed drily and shook his head. "I can't believe I play hooky just so we can spend a day together."

"Really?" Rafael couldn't help smiling knowing that. "So that's why Liv wants me to make sure you get better." 

"Who wants what now?" Sonny spung his head over with an arched eyebrow. "Did you tell Sarge?"

"No I didn't." Barba picked up the phone now residing between them on the bed. “She called you to see if you are okay. And I thought it was my phone.”

“Shit.” Sonny squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them with his fingers.

“Don’t worry about it.” Rafael wrapped his arm around Sonny’s bare shoulders and planted a kiss on top of his head of moppy hair. “You still mad?”

“No. I’m sorry. I was being stupid.” Sonny shook his head and leaned back into Barba’s chest. “And I need you to pick up a new nightstand with me today.”

“Oh? Does that mean I get to stay over more often?”

“Yeah. And one of us need to change his ringtone.”

“Deal.” Barba nodded and yawned. “Now can we please go back to sleep for a short while?” He nudged the man next to him over slightly and lay back down.

“Do we have to?” Sonny straddled Rafael’s hip and wiggled his eyebrows. “I have some ideas of what we can do instead.”

“Oh?” Rafael arched an eyebrow. “Tell me all about it.” He pulled Sonny down by the neck and locked lips with the blond.

The bed squeaked beneath them as they took off unwanted clothes between them.

“Maybe you need a new bed too.” Barba joked.

“Oh shut up.” Sonny rolled his eyes and dragged the comforter over their heads. And no, there wasn’t any pink heart-shaped confetti that magically appeared from nowhere and fell onto the bed. But nonetheless they both enjoyed the morning WooHoo very much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English and my first fanfic post on AO3.  
> I hope you guys can enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a proof reader. So there probably will be mistakes even though I tried my best to fix things myself.  
> All comments are welcomed and I'll reply as soon as I get a chance.  
> And yes, those are RuPaul's Drag Race and Sims references.  
> This may or may not turn into a longer, chaptered story about how everyone finds out about their relationship.  
> Again, I hope you guys like it :D


End file.
